


Kinktober Day 7: Scent & Aphrodisiacs

by Oriana1990



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Aphrodisiacs, First Kiss, M/M, Pheromones, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-13 15:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriana1990/pseuds/Oriana1990
Summary: Something smells really fucking good to Dean, but for some reason his housemates can't smell it.  What could it be?





	Kinktober Day 7: Scent & Aphrodisiacs

Something smelled really good.

Like, _really_ good.

Dean had been wandering around the house for days, wondering where it was coming from. Had one of his housemates got a new detergent or something?? It didn’t smell like detergent though, it just smelled…good.

“What kind of good?” 

“I dunno Charlie, just…” he took a deep breath and basked in the scent, milder though it was in Charlie’s room. “Good.”

She looked at him with a small frown. “Have you noticed anything else? Headaches? What’s your vision like?” She put a hand to his forehead and he batted it away. 

“I’m not having a stroke, Charles.”

She huffed at him. “Well, can you blame me for worrying? My roomie’s having smell-hallucinations. Smellucinations. Whatever.” Dean snorted. “Have you asked Jo?”

“Yeah, she can’t smell it either.”

“What about Cas?”

Dean tensed slightly, but she didn’t look like she was about to launch into teasing mode.

“Um, he’s probably busy, I shouldn’t–“ 

“Dean. I love you, but you’ve got to chill out bout Cas. Besides,” she grinned. “You’re not exactly subtle with your little crush, so if he hasn’t run away screaming already, I highly doubt he’s going to.”

Dean buried his bright-red face in his hands. “I don’t know why I tell you anything,” he muttered.

Charlie pulled his hands away from his face. “You didn’t tell me, remember? I told you. _Zero. Subtlety,_” she said, punctuating the last words with a prod to his chest. “All you’re doing is asking him about your mystery smell. What could go wrong?”

Dean breathed in, calming himself and getting another slight whiff of the scent he’d been chasing all week. “You’re right. I’ll ask him. It’ll be fine.”

Charlie rolled her eyes. “You’re as bad as each other. Now get out of my room, I’ve got armour to glue.”

He extricated himself from Charlie’s room and she slammed the door behind him. _‘You’re as bad as each other’. What was that supposed to mean?_

He walked up to Cas’s door, braced himself, and knocked. He heard a scrabbling sound inside, and then the door was swung open, and–

Oh.

And.

Dean’s brain screeched to a halt. 

The usual sight of Cas’s bright blue eyes and perpetually messy dark hair was enough to short-circuit him on a normal day, but now it was accompanied by an overwhelming, all-consuming wave of that delicious fucking smell.

“Cas” croaked Dean. “Cas… what is that smell?”

Blue eyes turned anxious and Cas started to close the door slightly. “You don’t like it?”

“It’s not that, I just, um…” Dean felt almost dizzy, drawing deep breaths to get as much of the scent as possible. He became faintly aware that he was on his way to sporting the most inappropriate boner of his life. Christ, why was he such a creep? No wonder Cas didn’t want him.

He realised he hadn’t finished his sentence when he noticed Cas shifting further back into his room, worry clouding his features. 

“I can get rid of it if you want, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cause any problems, I just wanted…”

“What?” Dean looked searchingly at Cas. “What is it?”

Cas swallowed. “It’s a pheromone-enhancing spray.”

“A _what?_”

Cas looked over Dean’s shoulder at the closed doors of their housemates’ rooms. “Perhaps you should come in? I don’t want…I don’t think we should have this discussion out here.” 

He stepped back, allowing Dean into his room. The smell was so strong here that Dean couldn’t help but groan, pulling his hoodie down a little over his crotch for all the good that would do.

“Cas, buddy, you’ve gotta explain to me what the hell is going on.”

He turned to see Cas very obviously checking him out, having noticed Dean adjusting his clothing. Fuck. Cas flushed and looked away when he realised Dean had caught him.

“It’s a perfume. It’s supposed to- to make you more attractive to certain people. The box said it enhances your own natural pheromones, or something, so that compatible people get… well, you know” he trailed off, shoulders hunched and hands in his pockets.

Dean felt sick. “Fuck, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” What kind of friend was he to go gaga over his housemate’s scent? “You uh… trying to pick up anyone in particular?” Fuck, why did he ask that, he did _not_ want to know anything about Castiel’s Dean-free love life.

Cas looked at him incredulously. “You seriously don’t know?”

Dean frowned. “I mean, you know Charlie’s a lesbian, right? And Jo’s been dating Victor since before we-“ 

Cas got up in his space and cut him off with a hand over his mouth. “Dean,” he said, tone exasperated but still tense. “I was hoping…” His eyes flicked down to Dean’s lips, covered by his own fingers.

Never let it be said that Dean was slow on the uptake. He pulled Cas’s hand away from his mouth, interlacing their fingers. “You mean… you wanted this to happen? Wanted me?” 

Cas bit his lip and nodded, eyes still tight with worry. Dean grinned, and closed up the tiny space that had remained between them. He lifted Cas’s chin with his free hand, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Castiel shuddered, then kissed back, fingers tightening around Dean’s.

“You know,” said Dean between kisses, “you really don’t need any stupid perfume to get my attention.”

Cas smirked. “It worked though, didn’t it?”


End file.
